Paper Talk
by AshDale911
Summary: Students from Konoha Ninja Academy are taking their monthly written exam. This was a really boring time especially to students like Naruto. He didn’t know that this would be one of his most unforgettable times. Feelings would show and relations would grow


AshDale911: aNudEr fIc gUyz… pLs eNjOy aNd dOn'T forget 2 lEavE reviews….XD

Fanfiction #2 (Naruto)

**Paper Talk by AshDale911**

**Author's Note: **Based on real-life experience

**Summary: **Students from Konoha Ninja Academy are taking their monthly written exam. This was a really boring time especially to students like Naruto. He didn't know that this would be one of his most unforgettable times. Feelings would show and relations would grow deeper…NaruHina:)

**Rating:** T

**Oneshot**

Tapping his desk with his pencil and the other hand supporting his chin while staring outside the window… gestures that really showed how bored Naruto is. It was such a fine day outside to have trainings but instead they're having an exam in their classroom

'Why are we wasting our time with these papers?" Naruto thought as he scanned his exam sheets

He finished answering it early because he was too bored, too annoyed and too irritated to take the exam seriously. He looked around the room, hoping that maybe someone from his classmate feels the same way he feels

'I can't believe it…' Naruto thought after seeing that everybody is serious with the exam. Even Sasuke and Sakura were both focused with what they're doing

He continued gazing around the room then he stopped and stared at one of his classmates who happened to be sitting just in front of Sakura. This always happens to him lately and he doesn't know why. All he knows is that he loves seeing her. He was just so starstrucked everytime he sees her. It was her that Naruto wants to always see. It was her that makes his day complete. It was her, just her… Hyuga Hinata.

She too was serious answering the exam. She is reading the question number 47 of her questionnaire when something landed in front of her just on top of her desk. It was a crumpled paper. She looked backward to see where it came from. She spotted Naruto waving at her. She immediately turned back around. With a blush, she opened the crumpled paper. (A/N: Naruto's writing- bold, Hinata's- underlined)

**-Hi Hinata! Are you done? Just asking:)-**

Hinata Blushed even harder. She wrote a reply on the same paper then swiftly threw it back to Naruto

-I'm just reviewing my answers… how 'bout you?-

Naruto smiled and wrote his reply. Their conversation continued and it goes like this…

**-Yeah! I'm getting bored already. I can see you're serious…-**

-Not really. I'm just trying to get a high score-

**­-Oh! I see… can I ask you something?-**

-What is it? Is there something wrong?-

**-Oh! There's mo problem… I just wanna ask if you ever liked someone here in our class? I'm just wondering…-**

Hinata Blushed

-I'm not sure-

**-Don't be shy… I can keep secrets…-**

-You first…-

**-Huh?-**

-Did you ever liked someone?-

**-Well…-**

-You don't went to tell me?-

**-No! It's not like that… it's just… I'm also shy to tell you-**

-Why? She's here am I right?-

**-Yup!-**

-Who is she?-

**-Promise me first that you will not overreact, ok? -**

-Ok… I Promise…-

**-I like YOU… please don't get mad…-**

Naruto blushed a little while Hinata turned red just like a ripe tomato

-Oh…-

**­-Are you mad or something?-**

-No…-

**-How about you?-**

-Well… I'm not sure if appropriate for me to tell you…-

**-Why not?-**

-Because… forget it!-

**-Come on! I told you mine… now tell me yours…please…-**

'Here goes everything…' Hinata thought, hesitant whether she'll say it or not

-Well to tell you frankly I…-

**-You?-**

-Well I also… like you back… sorry-

**-No problem…you have nothing to be sorry about. I also like you remember?-**

­-Are you really serious?-

**­-Of coarse, I am serious! So how do you want us to treat each other now?-**

Hinata is already comfortable with their conversation that's why she could write a response to Naruto without any hesitation

-What kind of question is that?-

**-I know that you know what I mean Hinata…-**

-Well… I don't really know-

After writing his reply on the paper, he threw it back to Hinata but unfortunately, he threw it too hard and it landed on the floor just beside Hinata's table

"Hinata… Hinata…" Naruto whispered so that he can call her attention. He is not aware that his whisper is already annoying Sakura since she is sitting just in front of him and behind Hinata. Sakura turned to Naruto with fierce eyes and started to call Sir Iruka's attention

"Sir Iruka! Naruto is…." Sakura said.

Naruto pleaded Sakura to stop but she won't listen. Hinata turned to see what connivance is happening behind her. When Hinata looked at Naruto, he pointed the paper beside her. Unfortunately, Sir Iruka is already approaching Sakura. Hinata froze to the fact that Sir Iruka might read all the revelations she ang Naruto wrote in the paper.

"Hey, what's this paper doing here?" Sir Iruka said and picked up the crumpled paper. Naruto immediately stood up and snatched the paper from Sir Iruka and hid it behind him

"What's that Naruto? Give it to me…" Sir Iruka said

"No… this nothing Sir Iruka…really…" Naruto said but Sir Iruka is still forcing him to give it

"Cut it out Sir Iruka…"

"Naruto! Give it to me… now!"

"No!"

Sir Iruka grabbed Naruto's hand holding the paper but he pulled it away from him. There goes the paper straight inside Naruto's mouth – it's the safest place he knows.

"Naruto don't you dare…" Sir Iruka backed off. He knows what Naruto is thinking. Naruto smiled and looked at Hinata. He gave her a thumbs-up and she blushed.

"Naruto just give it to me please…" Sir Iruka said calmly but he was too late. Naruto swallowed the paper and he'll never have the chance to get it from him. Everybody in the class laughed. Hinata stayed quiet and giggled with the others

After Class…

"Hinata! Wait up…" Naruto called. He ran after her. When he catches up, they continued walking together. The 2 of them remained silent until…

"So what's your answer?" Naruto asked

"Friends?' Hinata said without looking at him. She know she'd screw it up if she does

"Just that? Nothing more?"

"Close friends… happy?" Hinata said and smiled

"Hmmmm… how close?"

"I don't know…"

"Maybe you're thinking if closeness as in we'll never be apart, am I right?"

"It depends…" Hinata said and stopped walking. Naruto stopped as well

"It depends? What does that mean?"

"It depends if you also want it that way…"

"I want it that way more than you do… that's for sure… Friends?' Naruto said and handed his hand to her

"Very Close Friends…" Hinata held his hand. They smiled at each other. Just then, Naruto pulled her bye the hand and kissed her soft cheeks. He let go and started to run away- still looking at Hinata.

"Gotta go… sensing something… must not be caught…" Naruto said -still running. Hinata waved goodbye while her other hand is holding her cheek – the one that was kissed by Naruto. When Naruto was already out of her sight, Sir Kakashi came and approached Hinata

"Hinata, did you see Naruto? I have some lecturing to do with him. He's already failing all your exams at school!" Sir Kakashi exclaimed.

"Uh…Uhmm…he went that way…" Hinata said and pointed the way with her index finger. Sir Kakashi ran to that direction not knowing that he was already mislead by Hinata. Sir Kakashi is out of sight – Hinata walked towards the way to their house, smiling to the fact that she helped Naruto, her NEW friend… later on, her LOVER and LOVE of her LIFE…:)

**The End**

**AshDale911:** aNudEr oNesHot of Naruto 4 Ol u gUyz… I hope I lYk iT… tNx 4 oL uR support specially dOs wHo gives reviews… I need uR reviews aGen… iT mAy bE pOsItIv oR nEgAtIV… tNx a lOt guys….XD


End file.
